


Aggressive

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan discovers an interesting bruise she will not be able to hide from her nosy companions. The source? Abelas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Love Bite."

Lavellan groaned a quiet sound as she began to wake, eyes peeking open only once before she recoiled from the bright sunlight filtering in through translucent curtains emblazoned with the Inquisition’s sword. Only as she began to stretch and attempt to move did she recognize the warmth at her back for what it was: another person, the warmth of a solid chest pressed firmly against her.

A light dusting of pink coated her cheeks as the memories came flooding back to her, and her lips spread into a groggy smile as her hand slipped over top of Abelas’s where it pressed against her belly, delicate fingertips slipping between his own. 

Their night together had been something Lavellan would never forget, and as Abelas shifted against her, her flush deepened; becoming accustomed to this intimacy would take her just a little while, but it was something she was looked forward to - one of the few things, truly.

The elf at her back murmured quietly against her ear, greetings and tender phrases in elven that somehow made sense even though they were spoken with words she did not quite understand. She twisted in his hold after a few moments of quiet, though his lips were upon hers before she had the opportunity to do much of anything. 

It was as Abelas pulled away that she saw his eyes dart lower on her face, and when the corners of his lips quirked, she frowned. “What is it?” she asked, and Abelas merely shook his head before running the soft pad of his thumb over a small area of skin just below her jaw though still above her neck.

"It would seem I was too…aggressive. Your companions will not miss such a mark, nor the opportunity to remind you of it." Despite his words, Lavellan could hear the amusement laced in Abelas’s tone, and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"You seem far too pleased with yourself," she remarked suspiciously, though Abelas did not reply - was having a difficult time enough keeping his expression from cracking into a smile. "Ugh!" She pushed away from him and slid her legs over the edge of the bed just as she heard him chuckle quietly: a deep, self-satisfied sound that eventually had her glancing back at him. Golden eyes glimmered brightly in the morning light, and Lavellan’s expression eventually softened as he gave her a small, almost apologetic smile - the amusement in his eyes belied the sincerity of his tacit apology, however. 

"Perhaps I am," he finally admitted, though Lavellan merely shook her head.

"I suppose I’ll just have to repay the favor sometime." She grinned, and Abelas chuckled quietly once more - that was something he would be more than pleased to see occur.


End file.
